A Summer to Remember
by PerfectLittleLiar
Summary: Santana and Brittany go to visit their cousins over the summer and fret that they aren't going to see each other. Emily, Maya and Hanna will be the main Rosewood girls mentioned, but Aria and Spencer will be brought up as well. This is the most complex story that I will have written, so I'm sorry if I mess up following 4 characters in the story. Xoxo enjoy. review, continue or no?
1. The Start

**LIMA, OH - FRIDAY**

It was a beautiful Friday morning at William McKinley High School, and what made it even better was that it was the last day of school. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were walking down the hallway with their pinkies locked together enjoying their last day of junior year. They were headed to their last part of the day, Glee club. Walking in, everyone was sitting in their normal seats: Berry in the front and center seat with Finn right next to her, Puck in the top left corner of the room, Artie on Berry's other side and Tina right next to him, Quinn next to Puck and Kurt, Mercedes, Sam and Mike on the other side of Quinn. Santana and Brittany walked up to their seats in the back right corner of the room.

Today, Mr. Schue wanted everybody to tell the group what they planned on doing with their Summer vacation this year. Rachel, of course, wanted to go first.

"Well, me and Finn are planning on doing a lot of things together. We are going to go to the beach and sing together and maybe even travel a little bit."

"Yeah." Finn said whilst doing his small boyish smile.

"Aw, I thought that Lumps the Clown would have at least picked up a side job doing children's parties." Santana remarked.

For some reason, and Brittany noticed, Santana wasn't as brutal as she normally was, but she just didn't know why. The rest of the members of the glee club went around and around talking about what they were going to do this summer. And then, it finally came around to Brittany.

Brittany stood up in the front of the room for a minute or two before speaking. "Well, my parents told me that I'm going to visit my cousin that lives in Toad's Hood and that I need to stay there for a while. And Lord Tubbington is going to come with me to keep me company… Even though the last time he was there he got arrested for becoming a drug lord." As usual, the room was quiet and everybody looked at her with questionable looks, aside from Santana that just looked uncharacteristically sad.

Santana walked up next and crossed her arms before she spoke. "Well, originally I was supposed to stay with my Abuela because my parents are going out of town for something… But since the whole Brittany and I thing and coming out, she hasn't allowed me in her house since. So because of that, my mom's sending me to some unknown location to stay with my cousin for the Summer until they get back. Which is annoying as hell because that means I most likely won't get to see Brit at all." She finished with her signature eye roll at the end.

The rest of the time in the room was pretty much singing and dancing, nothing really new. They had a few sing alongs and a few conversations and before they knew it, it was time for them to leave.

Brittany and Santana left, pinky in pinky and continued out of the school and to Santana's Santana red 2014 Impala with black tints that her uncle gave her once he bought his new car. The two girls sat in the car together with music blaring and occasionally singing along. While singing along to the song Beautiful by Miguel and Mariah Carey, Brittany took Miguel's role and Santana took Mariah's and not only did they sing the words to each other, but the best part was that they actually meant them. This was one of the songs that would easily describe their relationship through the lyrics.

(Santana lyrics = bold, Brittany lyrics = italics)

_Hop on the back of my bike, _

_Let the good wind blow through your hair_

_With an ass like that and a smile so bright_

_Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah_

_Ride on through the middle of the night_

_Let the moonlight kiss your skin_

_When you dance like that, your jeans so tight_

_Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again_

_You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah_

_You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah_

**I like when you run red lights**

**Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me**

**Always in control, how you do it, I don't know**

**But I don't care, take me anywhere**

**Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible**

**And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah**

_**You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful**_

_**And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, **_

_**You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful**_

_**And I can't pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah, yeah**_

By the time that the song had ended, the girls pulled up to Brittany's house and she had to go. The two leaned over the center console and shared a small kiss.

"We'll skype every single night, okay Britt?" Santana said sincerely.

"Kisses aren't the same over webcam, and we can't scissor." Brittany said sadly.

"I know Britt, I know… But I'll try and visit, okay?" Santana said trying to sound reassuring.

"Okay." Brittany sighed.

"Text me when you get to your cousins house, okay? I love you Brittany, so much."

"Okay San. I love you too." Brittany finished and gave Santana another peck before getting out of the car.

Santana watched Brittany strut up the steps of her house and as soon as the white girl vanished from her sight, she drove off to her house to pack. She wasn't sure what cousin she was being sent off to tomorrow night, but she hoped that it wasn't her cousin Elizabeth.

**ROSEWOOD, PA – SATURDAY **

It was Saturday morning and the liars, and Maya, were trying to recover from last nights sleep over. They were all sleeping peacefully in Hanna's bedroom. Hanna, Aria and Spencer all managed to sleep on Hanna's bed last night and the bed that Emily used to use while she lived with the Marin's was now a sleepover necessity, it was Emily and Maya's bed. Hanna, Aria and Spencer managed to fall asleep like packaged Sardines. Aria and Spencer's heads were at the foot of the bed and Hanna's was at the top, the funny part of the situation was that Spencer and Aria were each managing to cuddle with one of Hanna's legs. Emily and Maya were sleeping peacefully as usual, spooning like their first sleep over, Maya holding her arms around Emily.

Ms. Marin walked in the room disrupting the peaceful sleepers. She walked in and was amazed at the sight and desperately tried to hold back her laughter while staring at Aria and Spencer holding onto Hanna's legs like a new boyfriend. She couldn't help but take a picture of it. After she did that, she walked over to Hanna to wake her up.

Ms. Marin began shaking Hanna gently while saying, "Hanna, wake up. There's somebody down stairs who's been waiting to see you for some time now."

Hanna groggily rolled over and curled up disbanding the two leg lovers at the other end of her bed. In doing that, Hanna managed to make the other two girls stir out of their sleep. When Hanna still didn't wake up, Ms. Marin paced for a moment, her heels clacking on the floor began to wake up Emily, who once began to stir made Maya do the same. The two lovers opened their eyes at the perfect time to witness the sight of Ashley Marin walking over to a pile of pillows that Hanna has in a corner of her room, lift one up and walk over to her daughters bedside to hit her in the head. After two hits, Hanna, now a little annoyed woke up glaring at her mother. Aria and Spencer began waking up because, unfortunately for them, they caught the other end of the one sided pillow fight.

"Mom, what could you possibly want right now? It's barely 9:30 in the morning… ON A SATURDAY!" Hanna said a little confused and a little annoyed.

"You have a visitor down stairs Hanna. Now, get up and go downstairs. And girls, you go too. This visitor could use some company." Ms. Marin said before strutting off in the other direction while yelling down the stairs, "they'll be down in a second dear!"

Hanna sat up in bed and sighed heavily. Emily and Maya who were looking on from the other bed sat up a little bit themselves. Maya was laying on Emily's stomach/chest listening to her heartbeat.

"What was that about Hanna?" Emily asked curiously.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders then smacked Aria and Spencer with a pillow because they were trying to go back to sleep. They both groaned and then sat up straight as well. After another moment or two, Hanna finally stood up.

"Come on guys, lets go see who's down stairs." Hanna said while stretching and walking towards the door. Spencer and Aria got up and followed in suit. Emily and Maya took an extra moment before getting up. Maya was the first one of the two that started to get up, but before she could, Emily grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down.

"Excuse me, but where do you think you're going without giving me a good morning?" Emily asked in faux hurt.

Maya stifled a small laugh before turning back toward her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, good morning babe." Maya said before she gave her a peck on the lips. Emily smiled and then proceeded to get up and go downstairs to join the others and see who the surprise guest was.

Emily and Maya were walking down the stairs hand in hand when they noticed another blonde sitting down in the Marin's living room. Confused, they continued walking to the four girls that were sitting in down. Upon entering, the mystery blonde stood up and turned around to face Emily and Maya and ultimately enveloped them in a hug while smiling extremely happily.

When the girl let go she said, "Hi. My name is Brittany."

"Emily. And this is my girlfriend Maya." Emily said as Maya forked over a small wave.

Brittany stared at Emily for a few moments before talking.

"You look really familiar Emily. I don't know why," she paused for a moment, "maybe you're one of Lord Tubbingtons facebook friends."

Emily and Maya stared at the ditzy girl more confused then when they first began learning algebra in 6th grade. They looked towards Hanna hoping that Hanna would have something to say about the comment that the girl in front of them had made. Hanna got up and began walking towards the three girls.

When she stood in between them, she explained.

"Lord Tubbington is Brittany's overweight cat. He's in that carrying case over there sleeping. And Brittany is my cousin from Ohio." Hanna said.

The two girls stared at each other and then at Hanna and then at Brittany. It began to make sense to them; it was something in the genes, making comments that made absolutely no sense. Like when Hanna said that Jenna couldn't hear the girls' heels because she was blind. It's just something in their blood.

Emily and Maya went to sit on the floor with Maya between Emily's legs. Hanna sat on the arm of the couch while Brittany sat back down in her chair.

"So, Brittany, what do you want to do today?" Hanna asked her cousin.

"Can we get something to eat? I'm really hungry." Brittany said.

"Yeah, of course. Just let us get dressed and we'll go. Okay?"

"Okay. Me and Lord Tubbington will be down here waiting."

The four liars and Maya walked upstairs to get dressed and ready to leave. It took each of them a different amount of time to get ready. It took Maya about 20 minutes to get ready in a casual look and Emily about 10 minutes more. The other three girls took at least like an hour more to get ready than the two girls.

Maya and Emily went downstairs and decided to talk to Brittany so that she didn't feel like an outcast. When Brittany seen the two walking down the stairs she smiled knowing that she wasn't alone anymore. As Maya rounded the corner with Emily, she finally noticed Lord Tubbington and couldn't help but gasp.

"Brittany, your cat looks like he has diabetes." Maya said trying to sound as nice as possible.

"I think he ate some, that's why." Brittany responded.

Maya stared at her blankly for a moment before Emily butted in to break the awkward silence.

"So, Brittany, how's Ohio?" Emily asked.

"It's okay. It's boring and I get used to get slushied a lot at school." Brittany responded.

Maya and Emily looked at each other still unsure of what the girl was talking about. Then Brittany started to speak again. "You two are cute together. Are you guys dating?"

"Yes we are. And thank you." Maya responded.

Brittany stared at Emily for a moment, "You remind me of my girlfriend."

"You're a lesbian?" Maya asked.

"No. I'm bilingual." Brittany asked.

"Do you mean bisexual?" Maya asked confused.

"Isn't that what I said?" Brittany asked confused.

"Um, sure." Maya said while stifling a laugh. "I am too."

The two girls began to bond and eventually at around 11:30, the last liar was downstairs and the six were ready to leave.

They went to eat at the Brew and stood there letting a few hours pass just talking nonsense. At around 5:30, Emily got a text from her mom saying that she needed her home as soon as possible for something. Emily told the girls and said that they'd all meet up later at Noel Kahns party and that her and Maya would text them.

At the Field's residence, Emily only noticed her mom's car so she was confused to why her mom needed her. She knew that her dad wasn't going to be here for a surprise visit because he just left barely two weeks ago. Emily unlocked the car doors and shut the ignition off and walked up to the door with Maya right behind her.

When she opened the door, she didn't see anybody. She walked through the hallway yelling for her mom and putting her coat and bag down along with her keys. She heard her mom respond from the living room and walked over. She couldn't believe her eyes.

When she walked into the living room, sitting on the other side of the room from her was her cousin Santana. Santana stood up immediately when she seen Emily and they ran to each other giving each other a well deserved hug. They haven't seen each other in years so to say that they missed each other was an understatement. After a small exchange of a few words, Santana's eyes travelled over to Maya who was standing there in disbelief, she smiled at Maya and Maya just kept staring at her.

While Emily was talking to her mother, Santana walked over to Maya and smirked. "You are extremely cute and all, but I have a girlfriend."

Maya stared at her in disbelief for a second and started shaking her head slowly. Then she finally responded to her. "Trust me, I don't want you."

Santana looked at Maya and raised an eyebrow. "Ha, no need to lie, you've been staring at me with your jaw unhinged as if I was your next meal and you've been starving for months."

Maya couldn't help but laugh at this brunettes heightened cockiness. She saw pictures of Santana and Emily from when they were little, but she didn't think they'd look so similar in person. "Trust me, I do not want you. Why would I want you when I'm dating a competitive swimmer, I don't like cheerleaders."

"Okay, how the hell do you know I'm a cheerleader?" Santana asked confused.

Before Maya could respond, Emily came walking back over.

"Maya I see you've met my cousin Santana." Emily said.

"Yupp." Maya responded. Santana went to go say something but before she could, Emily began speaking first.

"Santana, this is my girlfriend Maya." Emily said linking their fingers together. Maya smiled at Santana and mouthed, "Told you so."

The girls walked upstairs to Emily's room so that they could change.

"So, Santana, what do you want to do tonight?" Emily asked.

"Well, I mean what fun things could you possibly do in this town? I mean the most competitive sport in this town is probably cow tipping." Santana remarked.

"Actually, there is supposed to be a really kick ass party going on tonight." Maya added into the conversation. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure. Why not… It better not be a stupid party."

**8:30 PM: **

**Hey Han, I guess that one of my cousins ended up coming to stay with me for a while too. Me, Maya and my cousin are going to take my car. Do you want to pick up Aria and Spencer or do you want me to? – Em**

**8:37 PM:**

**Me and Britt will pick them up. If it's the cousin that used to be around when we were younger, I don't know how well she'll feel being stuck in between Sparia lol. I'll see you at Kahns cabin at 9, in the front, okay? – Han**

**8:40 PM:**

**Yeah. Alright Han, we'll see you guys there. :)**

With that, the 7 girls, split in two different cars, were on their way to the same destination for the party of the summer, maybe even the year.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue the story, or nah? I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update, I've been really busy, but when I do update again, it's most likely not going to be this long. I've been typing this for like 2 & a half hours or something and I normally don't have this type of time on my hands. Let me know what you guys think and what you guys want to see/don't want to see. Review, review, review!**

**Xoxox until next time.**

**Ps; Can we just appreciate Naya Rivera please? She doesn't always wear a bra on Glee and it's apparently very cold on set in some scenes, her in episode "100" was just perfect, especially when she was twerking and when she pushed her butt up against the glass. Praise Jesus for these reasons and for many many more reasons.**


	2. The After Party

**9:05 PM:  
Hey Em, we're running a little late. Spencer and Melissa were having an argument and we had to wait until whatever bs it was was over. We'll be there before 10. – Hanna**

Emily, Santana and Maya were all sitting in Emily's car in front of the Kahns residence. Emily turned around to let her cousin and girlfriend know what was going on.

"So, Hanna and the others are running late because of something with Melissa and Spencer so we're just gonna start the party without them for now. Alright?" Emily asked the other two. Maya nodded her head up and down and Santana glanced at Emily and said okay because she honestly didn't really care about who else was coming. Although, she did kind of miss Hanna since she hasn't seen her in just about the same amount of time that she last seen Emily.

The girls got out of the car and walked into the scene. Emily and Maya were walking in holding hands, Santana noticed and it made her start to miss Brittany and it made her realize that she wasn't going to see her for some time now. Santana pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend a quick text before she went and really started to party.

**9:10 PM**

**Hey baby. I miss you already. My cousin and her girlfriend are taking me out to some party tonight so if you want to Skype tonight it'll have to be late okay? – Santana**

**9:12 PM**

**Hi honey, I miss you too. And okay, that works out on my half too because my cousin wanted to take me out with her friends today too. I love you San and we'll Skype later. – Brittany**

**9:13 PM**

**I love you too Brit. See you later. – Santana**

Once she finished texting her girlfriend, she went to go find her cousin and Maya. When she finally came across the pair, they were at the "bar" setup in the kitchen. Prior to some distant family showing up, the four liars figured that after the party they would go back to Hanna's house to crash because they know that Ms. Marin wouldn't be home, and if she was home, she wouldn't get there until early the next morning. Maya and Spencer were going to be the designated drivers. Only difference in tonight was that now instead of just watching after Emily, Maya had to watch after Santana as well and instead of just watching Hanna and Aria, Spencer now had Brittany under her wing as well.

Emily was pouring shots and chugging them down like no tomorrow. Once she noticed Santana walking her way, she yelled out to her.

"Santana! Over here! Come hereeee!"

Santana obliged to Emily's request and started to chug down liquor with her cousin. Maya was staring on in disbelief at the sight, Emily used to talk a lot about Santana when her and Maya first started dating about 2 and a half years ago, but then Santana was never able to visit anymore due to how things changed once high school came around and Emily began talking less and less about her. She couldn't believe the resemblance between the two exotic women. Maya always wanted to know where the crazy side of Emily was born considering her parents are Mrs. and Mr. Military, but now it all makes sense. Santana was where Emily's wild side emerged from.

Noel popped up to say hello to Emily and to see if Maya was still down for their little party plans later that night. However, when he got down there, he took one look at Santana and couldn't believe his eyes. "Holy shit, it's a straight Emily." He mumbled to himself before walking over to her. Once he arrived at the trio, he gave Maya a hug and he greeted Emily nicely.

With his signature grin on his face, Noel licked his lips and greeted Santana. "Hey, nice that you came to my party. But it's kind of odd, I know every pretty girl in this town but I've never met you."

Santana chuckled before speaking, "that was extremely lame."

Noel looked at Santana in shock for a moment being thrown off his game and stifled an awkward laugh before composing himself. He cleared his throat and then began talking again, "And you're extremely cute. Where are you from?"

"Okay look, Noel," Santana began while placing air quotes around his name as she said it, "you are not my type. And I'll try to be nice, but, that smile that takes up half of your face just shows how much of a douche that you are. I can smell the innocence of past virgins on you from here. Oh, and for the record, I'M GAY."

Noel stared at Santana with a look of disbelief stricken across his face. Not knowing what to say, he turned towards Maya said a quick see ya later and walked off.

The amount of random people that came up to Santana was sickening her. She couldn't believe how disgusted she felt by all of them. She only wanted the comfort of her girlfriend connected with her, she always felt like such a better and nicer person when Brittany was there.

The two cousins took a few more shots before going out onto the dance floor together. Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira and Rihanna came on and the crowd went wild. It simply amazed Maya at how electric Santana was able to dance. The way that the cousins were dancing with each other, if they didn't resemble each other so clearly, one would have thought that they were dating. The two continued dancing together and drinking together for what seemed like forever. Maya started dancing in the crowd to enjoy herself as well and be able to watch her girlfriend and her one-day-cousin-in-law until Hanna would show up.

**10:07 PM KAHN PARTY**

"About damn time that we got here." Hanna said as she got out of the car and began to text Maya.

"Well, sorry Hanna but I wasn't having any of Melissa's shit tonight and I needed to make sure that I had all of my stuff for your house tonight." Spencer said to Hanna.

"Whatever. We're here and that's all that matters." Hanna said. She paused and waited for Brittany to catch up to her before walking inside.

"I hope my girlfriends having fun at her party." Brittany said kind of sadly.

"You know, Britt you never told me anything about this girlfriend of yours." Hanna said while walking in with her cousin.

"She's the most awesome girl ever Hanna. I'll tell you about her tomorrow. Your friend Emily looks like her a lot. It's weird." Brittany said as she and Hanna walked towards the bar section to take a few shots with Aria joining in and Spencer grabbing a bottle of water.

After about 10 minutes, Hanna and Brittany ran into Maya walking with Noel.

"Maya!" Hanna yelled to her. Maya turned around and told Noel to come with her so that she doesn't lose him in the crowd of people. Noel followed behind her and as he did, he couldn't help but stare at Brittany in an almost hunger-like trance.

"Hey, I'm Noel. Welcome to my party." Noel said in a flirty tone of voice with his smile that covered his whole face.

"Thanks" Brittany said as she smiled back nicely.

"So, you're very cute. Would you like to join me and Maya with a little trees in my room?"

"Noel, she's gay." Hanna said extremely bluntly. "And she doesn't smoke."

"Calm down Marin, nothing wrong with some harmless flirting. Wasn't like I was asking her to be my girl or anything."

"Okay, anyways. Hanna, Em and her cousin are on the dance floor right now." Maya butted in.

"How will I be able to find them down there? There's lots of people there." Hanna replied kind of confused.

"Trust me Han, you won't be able to miss them. If they weren't related, I would be extremely angry at the way that they're dancing together. I'll be back down there in like 20 minutes or something. Me and Noel are gonna go hop onto the Pine Apple express." Maya finished before leaving with Noel.

Hanna and Brittany walked downstairs to the dance floor and ran into Spencer and Aria staring at everybody. Hanna walked over towards Aria and Spencer to see what they were staring at. When Brittany and Hanna made their way to the gap of the crowd to see what was going on, their jaws dropped. Emily and Santana were dancing on the floor in an extremely sexy way, they looked like they belonged in a music video. Hanna grabbed Brittany by the hand and pulled her through the crowd to her best friend and her cousin.

"Hanna? When'd you get here?" Emily asked hugging Hanna with a slur in her words showing that she had drank a lot already. "Hiiii Brittany." She added on giving the other blonde a hug as well. "This is my cousin Tana."

While Emily was introducing them, Santana didn't take a second to stop dancing and say hello to whoever Emily was talking to, instead she just kept dancing. Santana was a strange drunk tonight; she was belligerent. She couldn't tell anybody apart except from Emily, everybody else in the party seemed to all look like strangers. That was, until she turned around.

"HANNA?" Santana yelped while jumping into her arms and giving her an extremely big hug. Hanna laughed and hugged her back. Once she let go of the other girls embrace, she turned around to look for Brittany. Brittany was already dancing in the room not even worrying about saying hello.

"Snixx! I missed you so much, you don't understand. Aria and Spencer are here somewhere too. I don't know where but you'll see them when we go home tonight."

"Woah, Han I'm thrilled and all believe me I am but I don't think that my girlfriend would like this conversation."  
"You're gay too?! Whatttt! That's crazy." Hanna said before finishing, "but I didn't mean take you home with me like that. We're having a sleep over at my house later."

"Oh, okay." Santana said before she started dancing again.

Somehow, Brittany and Santana ended up dancing together without realizing. The way that they moved together was incredible, it looked like there was fire coming from their movements. There became many onlookers watching their every move, they moved with so much chemistry that anybody who wasn't watching wouldn't have believed it. Aria and Spencer were staring on at the two dance and wondered if they should try and split the pair up before they got really into each other and ended up cheating on their girlfriends. Then they realized they wouldn't be able to keep them away considering the fact that they were all going to Hanna's after the party.

It was around 12:00 AM when the two finally stopped dancing and went to go talk and befriend each other. They went outside and sat down on a swing set for two on the porch. When they finally sat down they began talking.

"You look like my girlfriend." Brittany said.

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?" Santana asked while snickering.

"I don't know, is it working?" Brittany asked giddishly.

Santana smiled a smile that only Brittany was able to make her smile. She felt extremely comfortable with Brittany, as usual, only she didn't understand why because she had drank so much liquor that she couldn't properly make out her face with her blurred vision- the same situation for Brittany.

The two stood in the back for a little while longer, no longer talking as much instead, exploring each other. Santana's phone rang and it was Maya.

"Hello?"

"Santana, where the hell are you?"

"Relax. I'm out back with this girl."

"Okay. Me and Emily are coming to get you." Maya said before she hung up.

Once they got to the back, Emily was still her drunk self. She was walking out of the house and missed the step down and would have completely fallen down if it wasn't for Maya.

"Has that step always been there?" Emily asked with slurred words.

Maya laughed before she answered, "Yes baby, it has always been there."

They walked over to Santana and Brittany and Maya practically slapped the back of Santana's head to get her mouth off of Brittany's neck. Santana looked up annoyed and Maya signaled that they needed to go. Brittany looked sad and Maya told her that Hanna was looking for her. Maya guided the three drunk girls to the front of the house safely. Once they got to the front, Maya and Spencer decided on what their plan was going to be. They decided that they were going to stop at Burger King before going to Hanna's house afterwards.

Maya and Hanna couldn't get Brittany and Santana separated so instead they just let the two carpool in Emily and Maya's car so that Hanna or Aria wouldn't get squashed by the two foolish girls. When they got in the car, Emily sat in the front seat and Brittany and Santana laid in the back. The two in the back seat were completely all over each other. Maya was surprised that there weren't clothes being thrown everywhere. Maya turned up the music in the car to try and drown out the noise of the two slobbering all over each other and their heavy breathing. While Maya was driving, a side of Emily came out that only emerges from the dark when she's drunk. Emily was leaning over the center console of the car and started kissing on Maya's neck underneath her ear because even in an altered state, she still remembers that it drives her crazy. The car barely made it to the parking lot of Burger King without crashing considering all that was going on inside of the car. In the other car, it was a completely different story. It was just full of loud music and loud singing while this car was full of hot lust.

They got out of the car and walked inside, Maya needed a get away. She made sure that the girls got across the parking lot safely and inside the restaurant as well as did Spencer with Aria and Hanna. While inside the store, she was extremely shocked to see how the girls all reverted into a different characteristic of their prior selves. Hanna and Brittany were in the corner talking about what was going on in the car as were Emily and Santana. It was really amusing. They all got their food and ate before heading out again.

While in the car, the same system happened all over again. It was no surprise. It only took a few minutes to get to Hanna's house. When they arrived, Spencer got there first and she had to fight with Hanna to get her house keys. By the time that Maya and the others had arrived, Spencer had finally gotten the keys into the door to unlock it and let everyone in. Santana and Brittany linked hands and ran in with their arms up yelling "wooooo". Maya shook her head and grabbed her girlfriends hand and led her into the house and locked the car doors. When they got inside, they needed to figure out how they were going to split up the sleeping arrangements.

Aria was following Spencer around like a lost puppy while Santana, Hanna, Emily and Brittany were in the kitchen trying to make more drinks and yelling like a bunch of crazies. Maya and Spencer, with Aria following closely behind, were looking for something for the extra two girls to sleep in. They went through multiple closets upstairs and found nothing.

"BABY!" Maya heard Emily yell up to her. "BABYYYYY COME HERRREEEEE!"

Maya shook her head and went downstairs with the other two girls following her down the steps. When going to see what the girl wanted, she walked down stairs to see Brittany without her shirt on dancing on top of Hanna's countertop with Hanna and Santana throwing money at her. Emily was sitting on a chair in a seductive pose slowly unbuttoning her shirt for her girlfriend.

"What's up babe?" Maya asked her in awe of everything going on around her.

"I want you." Emily said bluntly. Maya's eyes widened and she shook her head to snap out of the daze.

"Not now Em. Me and Spence are trying to find somewhere for everyone to sleep tonight. Okay?"

"Okay." Emily said with a sigh. Once Maya turned around and had the chance to glance back, Emily was dancing with Brittany on the countertop like a fool. Maya shook her head and then noticed the basement door.

Maya and Spencer ran down the stairs and were completely shocked at what they found down there. It was amazing. The floor was a nice mahogany wood with black walls and a few white carpets scattered across the basement floor. There was a lot of stuff that they were sure Hanna and her mom forgot that they had. Maya and Spencer went around and cleaned up the spot a little bit. They hooked up the projector to the computer and made sure that it worked properly There were enough beds and things for everybody. There was an air mattress, a normal mattress, a waterbed and even an extremely comfortable couch. There was a spot for each persons preference. Spencer laid Aria down on the air mattress while Maya went up to get the rest of the girls and bring them down stairs.

When she walked up stairs, it was even more chaotic then the last time that she was in the room. Brittany was still topless but this time, Santana was as well and they were making out with each other on the couch. Hanna was topless as well and her and Emily were dancing on the counter of the kitchen. Emily helped the two girls off of the counter and helped them down the stairs. Before going down stairs, Emily and Hanna got their cousins to follow. The five girls went downstairs and the four that weren't previously in the room were in awe.

Santana immediately ran over to the waterbed and jumped on top of it, as did Brittany. Hanna ran over to the oversized couch and hopped on top of it and laid down comfortably as Maya guided Emily to the normal and extremely soft mattress of the floor. They put on the movie "This is the end" and all laid down comfortably watching it. Aria and Spencer were the first two to fall asleep out of the 7. Emily was trying to butter Maya up throughout the movie by trying to kiss her and so fourth, but Maya wasn't having it. She knew this wasn't the time or place for them to fool around, especially considering that Emily was delusional with all of the liquor she had in her system. They were the next two to fall asleep, followed by Hanna.

Brittany and Santana were the last ones to fall asleep. The whole night they were fooling around with each other. The amount of marks that the girls were going to wake up the next morning with would be phenomenal. They simply couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Even though they were only apart for a day, that was the longest that they were apart since before they started dating. They fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning, Santana was the first one to wake up. She looked over the side of the bed with an excruciating headache and noticed that she wasn't at Emily's house. She looked down and seen Emily and Maya sleeping peacefully together, then Aria and Spencer and then she finally noticed Hanna off in the corner sleeping. Then she felt movement from the other side of her, she turned her head and she seen a headful of blonde hair facing the wall away from her. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and she couldn't believe the thoughts that were running through her head. She thought that she cheated on Brittany and that Brittany would never forgive her for it. Santana rolled back over trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall because she was terrified of what she thought that she just did. She seen all of the hickies of the girls neck and noticed that her and the girl next to her weren't wearing a shirt and then she began to notice the marks on her own body as well. She was having a war with herself in her mind. About 10 minutes later, she felt the bed motion and move with the water beneath them. She squinted her eyes completely shut as she felt an arm begin caressing her arm and the arm soon go and tighten around her. She tensed up.

"Hi honey."

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Let me know if you have any requests or anything.**

**Xoxox**

**Side note 1: HAPPY 27****TH**** BIRTHDAY SHAY! I LOVE YOUUUU.**

**Side note 2: Fuck Big Sean for cheating on Naya Rivera and breaking that poor girls heart. My love goes out to her for the hard times that she's probably facing right now.**

**Side note 3: I'm going to have a lot going on over the next few weeks so I don't know how much I'll be able to update anything. The joys of the end of junior year. Yaay… (sarcastically cheering)**


	3. Hi Honey

"HI honey." The voice sounded from behind her. The voice sounded familiar, but Santana couldn't manage to piece together who it was, she had too much going on in her mind.

Santana continued to ignore the voice and pretend that she was sleeping. The body behind her began to get closer. The woman pulled a hand up to Santana's ear to move some loose hair before speaking into it.

"Santanaaaaaaa" Brittany said in her high-pitched voice. That was the moment when Santana realized who it was. She whipped her head around so fast that it's surprising she didn't get whiplash.

"Brit?" Santana said in shock being met with a smile from the other girl.

"Hi San." Brit said happily looking at the other girl.

Santana stared at the girl and felt herself begin to smile while wrapping her in her embrace. Words wouldn't be able to describe how relieved Santana was that it was Brittany. She knew in her heart that she would never cheat on Brittany; I guess her heart knew that Brittany was there. The girls stood in each other's embrace while waiting for everybody else to wake up.

Aria and Spencer were the next ones to wake up. Well, Spencer was and then promptly followed by Aria. The two woke up tangled together. Santana and Brittany noticed how the two were sleeping and with a whispered conversation they bet on if the two girls would come out of the flannel closet or not this summer. Spencer and Aria quickly fixed the way that they were laying and then began to stretch. They looked around at the other girls in the room, they noticed that Hanna was still sleeping on the couch, her posture made her look like she was dead; she had one arm and leg off of the couch and her mouth was wide open. They then noticed Emily and Maya sleeping how they normally did with Emily's head on Maya's chest enjoying the sound of her heartbeat. They finally noticed Santana and Brittany who visibly seemed like they were sleeping but they were really just pretending. Brittany and Santana didn't want to let the girls know that they got caught in their snuggle fest. Spencer and Aria sighed of relief and decided to get up and make the group of girls some breakfast.

Once those two girls walked up stairs Santana and Brittany rolled over and started chuckling to themselves. They pecked each other good morning and continued to just bask in the silence and in the thought that they had the rest of the summer to spend together without the daily annoyances of the people from Lima… A whole three months without having to listen to any of Berry's drama. Santana pulled out her phone to check the time and it was 9:15 AM.

"BritBrit?" Santana asked.

"Yeah San?"

"Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Ummmm…. Do you think they'd want to go?" Brittany asked with wonderment in her voice.

"Well, we're the guests. Who cares what they want." Santana said in her "I get what I want" tone of voice.

Santana grabbed one of the extra pillows on the water bed and went to throw it at her cousin before getting stopped by Brittany.

"Wait, San I want to show you something." Brittany said with a huge smile on her face. Santana looked at her with confusion and amusement on her face. Brittany ran up stairs and said she would be right back. Santana rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling wondering what Brittany was going to go get. When Santana turned back towards the stairs she was met with a hairy pussy in her face.

"Lord Tubbington missed you." Brittany said with a goofy smile. Santana started laughing not believing that Brittany brought the cat with her.

"Your cousin is letting Tubbington stay here?" Santana said surprised, she always depicted Hanna as not being one to exactly enjoy the company of animals.

"Yeah, she loves him. Watch."

Brittany walked over towards Hanna on the couch with her overweight cat in her arms. Without warning she threw the cat on top of Hanna. Hanna immediately woke up from the amount of weight that was placed onto her body. Hanna looked up at the cat and then at Brit shocked. She couldn't help but laugh seeing the most innocent look on Brittany's face.

"Brit, your cat almost killed me." Hanna said between her giggles. Brittany smiled and turned around and stuck her tongue out at Santana. Hanna observed her cousin and the girl sitting on the bed and noticed all of the marks on their necks. Before she was able to ask either anything, Santana had already thrown pillows at her cousin and her cousin's girlfriend.

Maya and Emily stretched their legs out and started smiling before even opening their eyes. Emily gave Maya a quick peck on the cheek before realizing where she was. Her eyes got wide for a moment not remembering anything but she relaxed once she seen all of the familiar faces. She sat up and looked around the room. She looked at all the girls and said good morning receiving responses from all of them as well. Then she began to notice that none of them had a shirt on.

"Where are all of your shirts?" Emily asked confused.

"Same place yours is." Hanna responded. Emily looked down and quickly realized that she didn't have a shirt on either and immediately covered her chest.

"Chill out cuz, it's not like any of us are gonna be looking at your tatas.. Well, none of us but creamy mocha sitting next to you." Santana said.

Emily turned to Santana and then noticed that she had marks all over her body. Emily's eyes got wide and she looked at Santana with a disapproving look on her face. "Santana…. You didn't."

"What? It's not like it hurt her feelings, she's about as ruthless as I am."

"No you idiot, I'm not talking about Maya. I'm talking about the fact that you have hickies all over your body and you have a GIRLFRIEND."

"Damn Em, you just blew up her spot." Maya said.

"Well, it was better Em blow up her spot then me." Hanna butted in. "You too Brit. You both have girlfriends and they're going to be disappointed in you guys." Hanna finished shaking her head.

"Guys-" Santana started before getting cut off.

"No, you have a girlfriend that you couldn't stop talking about and you cheat on her with Hanna's cousin? I mean, don't get me wrong, Brittany is extremely nice but you have a girlfriend." Emily said lecturing her cousin.

"Yeah, and Brit I know that Santana is extremely sexy and everything and she's a cool ass person but this is going to break your girls heart Brit…" Hanna said as well.

"BRIT IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Santana yelled feeling fed up with being lectured for doing what she pleased with her _girlfriend_.

Emily and Hanna just stared at each other and then at their cousins.

"What?" They both asked confused.

"We've been dating since before our sophomore year started." Santana said.

"Yeah. One day I'm going to marry her." Brittany said causing Santana to blush. (something that never happens)

Emily and Hanna were shocked to see that reaction come out of Santana. Before they had the chance to question the couple even farther, Aria came running down the stairs to let them know that their breakfast was done. Brittany ran over to Santana and grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs showing more love than anyone would have thought possible.

Emily grabbed Maya and brought her up swiftly and pulled her up stairs as well with Hanna following closely behind. They sat up stairs in the Marins' kitchen. Aria and Spencer sat next to each other at the island with Emily and Maya next to them. Hanna was sitting at the round table in the kitchen with Santana and Brittany. Aria and Spencer made sausage, eggs, pancakes and bacon. They made a full course meal for everybody considering they had to feed 7 people.

Hanna and Santana and Brittany were catching up on basic things that they've missed over the past few years. Brittany also managed to slip and bring up what they seen with Aria and Spencer.

"I think they might be bilingual." Brittany said.

"Brit!" Santana said trying to stop Brittany from saying anything else.

"Me and San made a bet on if they'll embrace all of their awesomeness before the end of summer or not." Brittany said not catching onto what Santana's comment meant.

"Um, what Brit means is-" Santana started before getting cut off by Hanna.

"You know, me and Maya made a similar bet. We make one every summer actually." Hanna finished with a laugh.

"You know?" Santana asked extremely shocked.

"Yeah, well… There was this one night where me and Maya were the only two sober… I know, that's extremely weird. It makes me feel weird just talking about it. But, we saw them, exploring each other one night. They don't know that we seen them, but… We're waiting on them to come out." Hanna finished.

Santana started laughing not believing what she had just heard. Santana, Brittany and Hanna continued their casual conversation throughout breakfast.

Maya and Emily were conversing with each other while eating.

"I can't believe that your cousin and Han's cousin have been dating." Maya said while pouring syrup onto everything on her plate.

"I know… It's weird. It's actually really weird. I wonder how they met, or if they remember meeting when me and the girls were little."

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like it. I think that fate just brought them together. Was your cousin always so… Flamboyant?" Maya asked.

Emily let out a hardy laugh. "Definitely not. Maya… Santana was farther in the closet then I was."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah.. It's not that she didn't like gay people or anything, but Santana was kind of a bully. I remember this one time there was this boy that was in the closet and he said that we needed to talk about the elephant in the room and Santana busted out saying 'your sexuality?' She likes feeling like she has the upper hand on people."

"Well, that doesn't mean that she was farther in then you… I mean, her personality just screams 'I'm a bitch!' babe."  
"Okay, better example. You know how I dated Ben?"

"Ew, yes." Maya answered with disgusted dripping from her voice.

"Well, I just dated him. I wouldn't partake in any type of PDA or anything and obviously it's different with you." Maya shook her head up and down indicating that she understood and for Emily to continue. "Santana was over the top. She's had multiple sexual partners and I'm pretty sure she was trying to make herself straight or that she was trying to make people think that she was straight. The last time that we talked, I remember she told me that she took this boy Finn's virginity and she was fucking around with his best friend Noah at the same time."

"Okay… I guess she was farther in the closet than you."

"Yeah, but look at her now. She seems like she's finally happy and being herself. I don't remember her being her self like this since we were little." Emily said while looking over at her cousin who was putting whipped cream on her face like a mustache to make Brit laugh and adding some to Brit's face as well. "It's nice, I missed this Santana."

"Hey guys, do you wanna go to the beach?" Aria asked while finishing up her plate.

**Do you guys want Sparia? Yes or no. What do you want to happen? What adventures would you guys like to see happen between our couples. Also, who would you like Hanna to be with in this story? Should she be with Caleb? Lucas? Sean? (ew haha) or a new character? (male or female) Let me know.**

**Xoxox until next time. X3**


	4. Baby Steps

"Yes!" Brittany all but shrieked causing everybody in the room to jump up with fear and remain silent.

The other 5 girls stated between each other before Santana spoke up to catch their attention "Where are we leaving?"

"Uh, Santana, you have to wait for other people to agree too." Spencer commented not knowing the rule about not talking back to Santana since she's not the same little girl that she once was.

Santana have a dry chuckle in response before speaking, "excuse me Spencer, but the last time I checked, me and BritBrit here are the guests and good hospitality is doing what WE want." She finished with a smile.

"Santana, stop." Emily popped up believing to be the only brave one to stop the confrontation. Little did she know, the reason that Santana stopped was because Brittany places her hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry, I just got really excited because I told San this morning that I wanted to go to the beach and I got happy when someone else did too. Does anybody not want to go?" Brittany added in sincerely.

The other girls shook their heads as Hanna spoke up, "what are we waiting for? Let's start planning this!"

The girls all cheered together in happiness as they all followed Hanna into her living room to plan their short trip.

The girls all say down in the living room to figure out what their plans were going to be. Brittany say in one corner of the couch with her arms encircled around Santana who was resting atop her. Next to them say Hanna in the middle with Maya on her side. Emily say in the recliner on the side of the couch while Spencer and Aria sat on the floor.

"I think we should camp out for the night." Aria said starting off the conversation.

Aria barely finished her sentence before there was a harmonized "no" bouncing off the walls of the room coming from the couch that seated Santana, Hanna and Maya.

"Oh look, you guys have something in common." Emily said with a sarcastic smile.

"I hate the outdoors, always have and always will." Santana said sending an annoyed glare to her cousin.

After a long pause, the girls all looked between each other trying to figure out how to convince Santana to change her mind.

"I know Maya and Hanna will come... I don't know how to convince Santana." Emily said obviously showing that she was depressed that they're not close as they once were.

"Please San." Brittany asked as she tried to untangle the raven girls arms. Santana shook her head no stubbornly and Brittany began to pout while looking at Santana. Santana caved easily and exceptionally fast with a small giggle and smile while quietly asking the blonde to please stop.

Brittany smiled triumphantly before kissing Santana's bare shoulder in appreciation.

"We can use the Hastings beach house. They're not around and Melissa's in Europe and I know where the keys are." Spencer aside with a mischievous smile taking up her face.

"That's perfect. As long as were not sleeping in tents." Hanna added happily.

"I think we should use a rental car." Aria added before continuing, "there's seven of us now so we'd have to take two or more cars and since were staying a night or few were not really going to have a lot of room for the stuff in the car."

Everybody simply nodded in agreement as Spencer quickly grabbed her laptop to find a car rental place nearby for them to use.

"What do you think we need for the few days?" Emily asked innocently.

"Booze!" Santana, Hanna and Maya said at the exact time causing Brittany to laugh hysterical.

"And how do you expect us to her that? Were all 17." Spencer added seeing all the flaws in their underdeveloped plan.

"Don't worry about that. Me and Brits here have that covered, just make a list of what you guys want and when were shopping well get it." Santana said smirking.

"Santana Lopez, you are not shoplifting." Emily said disappointed at her cousin. Santana held up a hand to silence her while she reached down and grabbed her wallet from the floor to pull out her ID.

"Who is Santana? My name is Rosario Cruz, maybe related to Penelope and 25 years of age." She said with a slick smile.

The girls all stared at Santana in shock. Hanna grabbed the ID to inspect it and it looked legit. "Okay, I SO need you to get me one!" Hanna shrieked.

Santana smirked and nodded her head while sending a message to a friend in Lima via her iPhone.

"Can we have a fire there?" Brittany asked with a humongous smile plastered on her face. Santana turned to look at Emily with pleading eyes making Emily turn to Spencer to send her a mental message.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer said confused at what just happened.

"Did you find a suitable vehicle spence?" Maya asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's a dark red 2015 Honda Pilot. It seats right and has trunk space, the seats in the back go down too incase you want to lay down."

"Who's paying for that?" Santana asked. "Sounds like big bills."

"Do we want to decide who's paying for what?" Hanna asked wondering the same thing.

"I mean, yeah we can do that. We don't have to worry about a place to sleep so that's always good." Aria said.

"Well me and Brit got liquor since were the only ones who can buy." Santana added.

"I'll buy food." Maya said.

"We can split food My." Emily told her knowing how much santana could eat and if Brittany is anything like either her girlfriend or cousin she could eat a lot too.

"Spence why don't me and you get the car?" Aria suggested knowing their family's would be fine with it.

"I guess I'll buy everything else that we need that isn't food, liquor or cars." Hanna said with a laugh causing everyone else to join.

"Alright, that sounds good to me. You guys?" Spencer asked while receiving a nod from everybody in return.

"I think we should all pack at least a bag for this little trip. Don't ya think?" Hanna said reminding everybody of what they seemed to forget.

"Meet back here at Hanna's or somebody else's?" Emily asked.

"Hanna's." Spencer said. "Me and aria will grab our things then pick up the rental, come get you guys from here, then go shopping. And then we will be on our way. Agreed?"

"Yepp." Everyone said in unison.

"One hour." Aria said seriously since it was already going on 11.

Everybody nodded their heads again before going to part their separate ways. Emily ran down stairs to grab her car keys while Santana said "I love you, bye" to Brittany kissing her before walking out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Before they knew it the girls were all pulling into Hanna's driveway waiting for the monstrous vehicle to pull up. Emily parked her car in Hanna's garage next to her own car. The girls walked inside and watched tv for about 20 minutes before they heard the horn outside the house. Santana was the first one to hop out of her seat grabbing Brittany's hand and dragging her outside. When all he girls seen the vehicle outside the house, their jaws unhinged and fell to the floor at the sight of the beautiful machine.

Aria rolled the window down to yell to the girls, "let's move it ladies!"

Santana grabbed her and Brittany's duffle bags and walked them to the trunk to throw them in. The other girls followed suit and were confused when they seen Hanna walking out with a car carrier and food and Santana walking behind her dragging two coolers behind her.

Brittany's eyes lot up when she seen her cousin carrying lord Tubbingtons crate. She ran to Hanna giving her a big hug and was then informed that it was Santana's idea and she's just an accomplice. She ran over to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss before lending her a hand with the coolers.

"Um, Santana, why do you have two coolers?" Spencer asked obviously more than confused.

"Well my cousins dear friend who obviously isn't as smart as she thinks, for two reasons. One being were getting cold things from the store and I heard the trip was over a hour so we things to not melt and spoil. Secondly, you said this was like your sisters or family's or something's beach house. There's more than likely people who know you and your parents who if they seen seven teenage girls pull up and take a bunch of liquor to an empty house they wouldn't hesitate to call your parents let alone maybe the police. And plus, who doesn't like a nice cold drink after a long drive?"

"Geeze em, your cousin is really smart." Maya whispered to Emily as her cousin and Hanna put the coolers in the trunk.

"Let's move it!" Hanna said once she and the two ohio residents were seated in the back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The trip in the store went fairly fast. The food that the girls bought ended up coming up to more than 200$. They bought apt of snacks and a few meals not knowing how long they were planning to stay at the beach house. They figured whatever they didn't end up eating they would save for the next thing they planned to do knowing they'd be in contact everyday. Especially because Santana and Brittany were staying and the girls wanted to make as many memories as possible together as they didn't know when the next time they would see each other after they left.

After they left the grocery store they stopped by the package store. Santana had a list from the girls and had Brittany and Hanna come in to help her carry the things considering it was obviously going to be heavy... Alcohol for 7. The bill from the package store was well over 350$ and this was the only trip. It was obviously going to be wayyy more over the course of the summer.

After some really heavy lifting, the girls brought the bags to the trunk and out most of the drinks in the empty cooler. They climber into the car ready to go as the car silently pulled out of the lot.

"Can I plug my phone in for music?" Santana asked after 5 minutes of silent driving.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer said as Santana plugged her phone into the cars sound system.

Santana wasn't sure what kind of music the girls listened to but she knew they would probably go by numbers (how many liked it vs didn't like it).

The first song that came on from Santana's phone was Or Nah Remix by the Weeknd. Hanna perked up immediately because her friends normally didn't listen to this type of music, it was refreshing to have someone else besides maya listen to the same type of music. As soon as the first beat dropped maya and Hanna almost yelled "I love this song!" extremely loud but muffled it to a normal pitch. Spencer and aria were thankful for sitting in the front driving so they didn't have to be in the back with the others. Emily and Maya were in the far back seat of the car cuddling respectively as Maya was waving her hands getting ready to start rapping. Hanna and brittana were sitting in the row in front of maya and Emily. Santana was sitting in the window seat with Brittany sitting in her lap facing her with either leg on either side of Santana. Getting ready to basically grind on Santana when she starts singing.

It was like an unspoken rule which verse they were going to sing, there was a verse for each of them that somehow described them.. Hanna's will probably make sense later on.

When the song started, everybody but Brittany and Hanna were surprised at how good she sounded as she started singing in Brittany's ear, but still loud enough for everybody to hear her and Brittany started dancing.

Santana sang the weeknds verse..

Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?

You can ride my face until you drip and cum

Can you lick the tip then deep throat the dick or nah?

Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?

I'm not the type to call you back tomorrow

But the way you wrappin 'round me is a prob

Ain't nobody tryna save ya

Baby, get that paper

Probably got a lot of other bitches owe you favors

Pussy so good, had to save that shit for later

Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table

She repping XO to the death, I'm tryna make these bitches sweat

I'm tryna keep that pussy wet, I'm tryna fuck her and her friends

She sang the song in Brittany's ear with a certain husk to her voice while letting her hands roam the blondes body. Brittany was grinding into Santana desperately wishing they were alone, Santana knew what the rasp in her voice did to the blonde but she decided to do it on purpose anyways.

The three girls including Brittany started singing the chorus leading up to Maya's verse.

I'ma smoke this joint then I'ma break you off

I be lying if I said you ain't the one

All these tattoos in my skin, they turn you on

Lotta smoking, drinking, that's the shit I'm on

Heard you not the type that you take home to Mom

Is we fucking when we leave the club or nah?

I ain't spending cash for nothing, I wanna see you take it off

I'ma pop this bottle, you gon' give me brain or nah?

Heard you from the hood, you rep that thing or nah?

Got a lotta ass, you gonna shake that thing or nah?

Heard you smoke blunts, you down with paper planes or nah?

I feel like I'm Tony, you my boss? I'm thinking nah

The next chorus and hook came around and the girls started singing it again but to their surprise Emily started singing it too. Hanna's verse by Ty dollar $ was coming soon.

Girl, make that ass clap for young dollar sign

You already know my money go a long time

I could slide for it, like Nelly

I'ma go as far as you let me

Girl, is you sucking me or fucking me or nah?

Can I bring another bitch? Let's have a threesome

Keep saying you's a freak, you gon' prove it or nah?

His bitch keep looking at me, she choosing or nah?

You a ride-or-die chick, you with this shit or nah?

Say you not a side bitch, you all-in or nah?

You gon' make them eggs cheesy with them grits or nah?

Can you do it like that, on this dick or nah?

It was unnerving for the two girls in the front seat that they couldn't act like the 5 in the back. They were upset at that fact that they couldn't act like maya and Emily in the sweet way that they interact with each other and they were also upset at the fact that they couldn't be like Santana and Brittany with all the stolen touches and kisses that they would take from each other. If they ever found themselves sitting like the happy couple right now they would have to blame it on alcohol. They were also jealous at how seemingly straight Hanna was able to sing a song like this without feeling just the smallest bit strange or awkward yet her and aria managed to feel odd when they would so as much gently graze past each other in front of other people.

The next song that came on was Drunk In Love by the queen Beyonce. As the song was playing maya, Hanna and Santana were singing to everything that Beyonce opened her mouth to. They were all surprised when Brittany singlehandedly executed Jay Z's verse while playfully acting out some if the motions that he would say like "slid the panties right to the side" and "your breasteses are my breakfast" by.. Well, you can imagine. Throughout the song, spencer couldn't help but feel envious watching Santana and her wandering hands on Brittany's body. Spencer was able to feel their sexual tension from where she was sitting. She was mad at the fact that Santana showed no remorse in having her hands all over Brittany's ass and gripping the insides of her legs as they wrapped around her body.

Each song that came on kept smoking the girls actions in the back seat of the car. Song after song of upbeat madness came on like Oh Na Na by Trey Songz, Turn Down For What by Lil Jon and Dj Snake, Wiggle and Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo and more songs of that kind until things toned down. Santana and Brittany's song ended up coming on, All Of Me by John Legend.

Hanna joined spencer in watching Brittany and Santana interact. By this point in the trip, Brittany was sitting in the seat between Santana and Hanna with her head on Santana's shoulder and her arms around Santana's waist. While Santana had her arms around Brittany and her head on too if the blondes. She softly sang the song into Brittany's ear as she played with her hair. The song fit the girls, the lyrics explained both girls perfectly. While watching the two girls interact, spencer knew the song for her and Aria as well. Spencer knew that this song should be hers and arias as well. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed maya in the back serenading Emily while playing with her hands. She looked to her right and saw aria staring out the window blankly in an obvious deep thought. She went to place her hand on her thigh to comfort her and hesitated and retracted her hand. She didn't understand why it has to be so damn difficult. She remembered watching Emily go through coming out and it looked horrid. She silently wonder if Santana had a difficult time as well she thought that maybe if she didn't it's be easier for her and aria.

There was probably about 20 minutes left until they would arrive at the house and spencer wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle Santana's phone for much longer. The next song that came on crumbles her all together because she felt like god was doing it on purpose.

Sam smith Leave Your Lover, Leave Him For Me came on. This was the song that described aria and Spencer's relationship considering they are both still with their boyfriends.

Throughout driving, spencer managed to channel into Santana's singing in the back seat and listened to her voice, really listened. She noticed that Santana's pitch was different from the song she just previously sang and the ones from earlier. Earlier her voice was strongly and demanding singing the party songs. When she sang her and Brittany's song, her voice was filled with nothing but complete and utter love and acceptance. But now, spencer noticed that she was singing this song with pain ridden in her voice. It spiked Spencer's curiosity to why.

She slowly began to realize and accept the fact that this was most likely going to be the summer her and aria came out... Because of Santana's story that she needed to learn. She was hopeful it would help.

She didn't understand why it was so hard for her and aria to come out because 6 our if the 7 girls in the car were lesbians. It was obvious that Hanna wouldn't care as her cousin was gay and she was best friends with her girlfriend, not to mention that she was really close to maya and em was still her number one.

An entourage of similar topic songs came on as the drive continued. All the girls in the back seat except for Santana were all asleep; she seemed to be in her own world mindlessly playing with Brittany's hair.

Pulling into the driveway spencer knew that this was going to be a new experience and it would possibly change her life. Once she put the car in park she turned around and looked in the back seat, Santana was just now starting to doze off and she felt bad waking her up but knew that she had to. She turned the music down before speaking.

"Guys, were here. Wake up everyone."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's lengthiness (12 pages!) haha. I'm probably going to follow small story lines and other than that it's gonna be a bunch of summer one to two shots. If you have any requests let me know, hope you enjoyed.

Pretty little liars has been renewed for a season 6 and 7.

Hemo has agreed to have a recurring role on Glee season 6 and she's looking for more acting jobs now! Yay.

Little accomplishments :) xoxo


End file.
